1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric transport component. The present invention further relates to an electronic device comprising the product. The present invention further relates to a method of manufacturing the product.
2. Related Art
For large area OLED lighting on flexible plastic substrates, a large current is required to drive the system. The present thin film materials used for the anode (e.g. ITO) and cathode (e.g. Ba/Al) have a large resistivity and the large currents give rise to substantial voltage drop, which determine inhomogeneous light emission. For producing large area flexible OLED devices on plastic substrates there is a need for additional metallization structure of the plastic substrate. For reducing the manufacturing costs, such structured metallization coatings will preferably be applied on rolls of plastic foil using an inline roll-to-roll web coating process. Accordingly, for electro-optic devices, such as light emitting devices and electro-chromic devices, but also for opto-electric devices, such as photo-voltaic products there is a need for a metallization structure that on the one hand has a good electrical conductivity, while on the other hand has a high transmission for radiation. According to state-of-the-art roll-to-roll web coating techniques, a system for full metallization or patterned metallization areas of a continuous substrate has been reported (EP 1 693 481 A1). However, these techniques provide metallic features that are on top of the substrate and are relatively large.